A Buzz In The Sunset
by BBleached
Summary: One month after the soccer challenge Karin meets up with Toushirou again. What makes him wave with his arms? -One-shot- Rating okay? xD


**A short oneshot xD just to keep the numbers up! (^^);**

**Karin's POV through the story**

**Warnings: Hitsugaya - OOC'ness (Shirou-chan is scared xD)**

* * *

**~HITSUKARIN~**

* * *

I walked the usual way home from school, the sun was setting and I decided to take an extra route home just to keep watching the sun, bypassing the street where I've first met the boy of my dreams, even though this guy is a bit colder, but whatever!

It is one month ago since he helped me and my soccer team out with some middle schoolers and saved our lifes, a damn hollow, I think it's what **it's** called or I just call it "Damn-Ugly-Thing-That-Pretends-To-Look-Cool-With-A-Skeleton mask-Thingy" appeared trying to get us, dead or alive moahahahaaa, okay lame joke I know, sorry.

I continued to walk further down the street and was going up the hill where I met him the second time, this time with my friends, I was alone the first time.  
Then, a thought strucked me, he may will be by the rail at the moment!  
I ran the last bit up the hill and after I've catched my breath, I saw something familiar.

A snow-white furrball – I mean boy with snow-white hair – sitting on the rail, looking out into the sunset, his eyes were dazed and it seemed like he's zooned off a bit. I stood still, just watching him, thinking that he might have noticed me already(if you want to know, I had someone who told me everything about his "race").

Then he surprised me, his eye twitched, a angermark appeared (or more I imagined it appeared), he looked up, slightly annoyed, he stood up and started to wave with his arms and hands.  
There I stood with my mouth full open, watching the abnormal scene that was played before my eyes, suddenly he turned to me and the first thing I saw was the fear in his eyes, then he started to wave with his arms again while he walked over to me, an to my surprise, hid behind me!  
He mumbled something but I couldn't hear it.

"What?" I asked and raised an eyebrow in confusion, here was **Hitsugaya Toushirou**, 10t Division Captain, who everyone feared, hiding behind **me**, a mere human.

"Take..away.." He mumbled. Still I couldn't hear everything.

"Pardon?" I said again. "What is it Toushirou?"

"Just take it away, damn it!!!"He shouted. Then I recognized it, a little buzzing bee, flying over our heads. I turned my head at him and saw that he had some honey-marmelade left on his cheek.

"Here." I said and wiped off the marmelade and the bee flew away.

"It's gone?"

"It is, it was drawn to the marmelade **you** had on your cheek." I replied, holding back a laughter. He was afraid of bees! You know those small flies that can stick you if you anger them? Yeah those ones.

"So it was **that **Matsumoto laughed at this morning..." He mumbled.

I smiled as he wiped off his pants and stretched his back.

"What makes you come here?" He asked.

"Nothing, I am on my way home." I answered, scooting some of my hair back. "Are you on duty?"

"No, not at the moment, Matsumoto are taking care of it." He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You mean she's **'taking care' **of it?"

"Sort of." I smiled at his reply, he didn't care about his fuku-taichou's work anyway.

"Care to join me then?" I asked

"Why not?" He said and smirked, you know that trademarked smirk of his that makes every girl fall for him? Yup that one.

We started to walk and as we came to the abadoned streets of mine he slowly sneaked his arm around my waist as we continued to walk to my home.

Oh..did I forget to tell you?

This dreamy boy of every girl's thoughts is my boyfriend.

Yes, Hitsugaya Toushirou is in love with a human, no less a shinigami subsitute.

* * *

**That was it! XD**

**I'm pretty proud of myself x3**

**Do you think I have improved?**

**And this could be a parallell dimension-sequel to _"Why do I not remember you?"_, since she's not dead but a shinigami subsitute.**

**Sorry for my spelling and grammar! Gomen!**

**Love**

**Bbleached~**


End file.
